Naruto after 15 years heheheheh
by SAYDIEsta
Summary: this my continuation. my chapter 5, oh please don't kill. just give me reviews! bwahahahahaaha! this is only for baka readers because I expirement this story! bwahahahahahhahahahahahahhaha! but it has continuation and I'm making for it


After 15 years passed by in Konoha...

People change

Ino is pregnant and her husband is Naruto

"You Naruto! wake up you lazy scum! Let's exercise!". Ino is shouting

"Oh god Ino! I'm going to kill you. you're not disfigured yet! you fool!". Naruto shouted too

Until Ino throws all the plates to Naruto and Naruto gets out

"Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! I'm the Hokage now so you better respect me you!".

"Shut up! I don't really damn care! Just buy me Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!". Ino is shouting

Until Naruto's really get's out

"Oh god! she really had a 2nd childhood disease". Naruto claimed

While at the side of the team eagle. They are still planning

"Hey Sasuke! It's been over 15 years. were we gonna start to plan the revenge to Konoha! oh god!". Juugo tells crying

And Suigetsu came with a bald hair. "Yeah Sasuke! when!! I'm getting sick of Karin.. why she became my wife! fuck shit!".

"hey! Suigetsu dude! Karin will give birth to your first baby right?". Juugo ask

"Yeah men! and Kisame well come too. and he will be the godfather". Suigetsu replied boasting

"then, Where you gonna held it?". Juugo ask again

"In Aquarium church! Don't worry. there's a free oxygen there". Suigetsu tells smiling

Until Sasuke's eye became blurred. but still he is saying "No matter what, we will destroy the Konoha".

While Naruto is walking. he sees Hanabi Emoting and he remembered Hinata

Hinata kills all Hyuuga Clan. and Hanabi is the only survivor. Neji also died because Hinata kill her also. and Hinata go far away from Konoha or she became a missingnin..

"Oh men! what happened to the people of Konoha". Naruto sad asking herself

Until he goes to Sakura's house and he sees Sakura watering the plants... so he hide until RocK Lee came and Surprised Sakura giving flowers to her. Sakura and Lee were soo sweet. Lee is baog or cannot have a baby but they were newly wed.

Naruto became Angry "you fuzzy eyebrows, why do you get my Sakura chan".

Until when Naruto tries to throw his sandals to Rock Lee's head. a voice came in and he stop

"Naruto nii-chan".

When Naruto look. it's the three Konohamaru, Moegi and Odun.

"Why is Hokage is in here. he must be in Hokage's Room". Moegi replied, Moegi became soo beautiful with a new sexy outfit but still her hair was wierd

"boss! you were called by the elders". Odun said, Odun appearance became more matured too. his nose had a bandage same as kotetsu and his hair became spikes but still have an eyeglass and his shirts became sleeveless with muscle out that made him a real man enough and not a nerd.

"Come on! faster Naruto, you're getting late". Konohamaru sigh, Konohamaru is the most improved appearance among the three. he became the new Sasuke because he is a hearthrob of Konoha and all the girls have a crush on him but sometimes all girls are scared of him, because he's soo noisy like Naruto and very pervert like Jiriaya. his girlfriend was Hanabi but Moegi really love him secretly.

Until Naruto run fast as the wind and the three follow him.

When Naruto run and came in the Hokage's room. his assisstant Karin is waiting

Until Karin make him undress and give or let him wear the Hokage's Toga plus the Hokage's hat until the door opens and it's ino

"why you fuckin two doing!". Ino shouted

Karin is soo angry "faster you fool, never mind your punkass wife". and Ino has her pride and go away

When Naruto is in the rooftop of Konoha and many people are watching

All the people clap and Naruto can't believe that he is a Hokage then at all and had little tears of joy. but it suddenly came that Karin is going to have a birth

"WWWWhhhoooooooaaaaaaaaa... it's coming out! it's coming out!". Karin shouted

What a coincidence and Naruto just help Karin on the spot taking the baby out in Karin's womb. Until the baby comes out and it was Naruto who made him birth

Until Naruto shows the whole Konoha the baby and the sun rays to the baby's body like the scene of Lion King (hehehehe! korni. kill me if you want)

All the people in Konoha shouted "booooooo!... boooooo!...".

Until Anko called Naruto with full of fishball in her mouth

"Naruto, Karin died after giving birth to her baby! and wait! please give another fishball for me please!". Anko say's while her mouth is full of fishballs

Until all the people got shocked and Naruto just smile like nothings happened

Suigetsu and Juugo came...

Until they go through the rooftop

Suigetsu cried when he sees Karin without life.

He grabs and pull the baby to Naruto and Naruto smiled giving a peace sign

Until Suigetsu tells or expose the truth about Sasuke's planning of destroying Konoha and all the people watching got really shocked

"Yeah! Sasuke! he wants to revenge and kill all of you!". Suigetsu tells

Until Tenten shouted

"Don't believe in him". and there came a very cute little girl with a long hair black

"Mommy! is really Daddy can do that". the cute little girl ask.

she is the daughter of Sasuke. but Sasuke dump Tenten and her easily because Tenten let drunk Sasuke that's why they have a daughter secretly. the Daughter of Sasuke and Tenten name is Saten which Tenten combine her name to Sasuke

Until Karin awakes and all the people got shocked with big eyes

It's a miracle that Karin is still alive

Until she hears what Suigetsu says and he kicks Suigetsu's butt and shouted too much

"you betray Sasuke! you will pay for this and never ever touch my son. cause I'm gonna kill you. you traidor". Karin seriously angry

Until the ceremony continued and Naruto speeches. while there's a blood on his hand and Karin wipes it

"thank you Naruto!". Karin say's with perky smile

Until Naruto smiles too and started to give a speech

"hey folks! I'm the new Hokage now! just call me sayaiome for Hokage's short name. I'm 30 years old and I'm here to shake some booty out there. so mr.dj, play the song". Naruto speeches

Until the song "low" by Florida is played all over the Konoha and all the people celebrate dancing to the tune of "Low".

Until someone is spying. the Abutsiki Clan

"What the fuck is that place! it's too modern". Abutsiki member tells

Until Hinata came "I'm jelous!". Hinata replied. she is part of Abutsiki clan. Abutsiki clan is the new organization who wants to destroy Konoha again

Until the party is over and when Naruto is going home. Konohamaru run over him

"boss! you wanna see my newly made sexy jutsu!". Konohamaru telling with a very devily smile

Naruto eyes became big and turn around if people's watching them. but the place was empty..

"Sure! Sure! I love it! show me faster!". Naruto shouted with tears of joy

"Okey Naruto-nii chan! sexy dead Jutsu".. Until Konohamaru turns to a dead Tsunade sama lying in a coffin naked with her big big tits.

Naruto got really really angry and hardly punches Konohamara in the head "you perverted jerk! you didn't respect her! motherfucker".

Until they suddenly hear the sound of two talking and they hide

It was Rock Lee and Sakura again

"boss! what are we gonna do with that fuzzy eyebrows". Konohamaru ask angrily too

"let's teach him a lesson". Naruto smiled devily

Until Sakura say's to Rock lee that she will just buy some snacks for them two and Rock Lee start to lay on the bench waiting for Sakura..

Until Naruto and Konohamaru slowly go over Rock Lee

"Okey Konohamaru! is there people watching!". Naruto ordered

"No boss! the place is clear!". Konohamaru answered

"Okey! good timing. he is asleep to.. let's start it!".

Until the two go over Rock Lee and do something to him

After a minute. Sakura came bringing popcorns. Konohamaru and Naruto still hiding on those leaves laughing silently

Until when Sakura see's Rock Lee's face. she begin to scream loud

"WWWWWwhhhhhhhooooooaaaaaaaa... where are your eyebrows sweetheart Lee! where are your eyebrows!". Sakura is screaming like hell

and when Rock Lee wakes up and sit. his eyebrows got shaved and the two screams to death

While Naruto and Konohamaru are laughing too much. Sakura found them

"Baakkkaaa Narutoooo!!". and Sakura punches Naruto to the maximum level and Konohamaru runs for his life

Naruto is shouting "Konohamaru! you little fucker! help me you fool"

Until Naruto came home black eyed but when he entered the room. he saw Ino crying too much lying on the bed with her long hair lay

"aaahhhhh.. stop it Ino!". Naruto is irritated

but still Ino didn't stop crying until Naruto lay beside Ino and hug her so tightly while Ino is not facing her..

"your an ediot Naruto! you always makes me cry. I will leave you! I swear. I'm tired of being your wife". Ino say's

"Dont worry! sorry okey! sorry! just think of our baby okey! just stand up there and I bring Ramen for you!". Naruto tells until Ino stand up and hug Naruto tightly "I love you soo much Naruto". and she start to cook and they two eat Ramen together

Until it was morning and Sasuke is angry punching Suigetsu

"you fool! bustard! why you tell that! you son of a bitch". Sasuke angrily telling

Karin is soo scared "Sasuke!"

Until Sasuke opens his Sharingan and Juugo, Karin stop him fast until he stop

"thank your wife Karin and your friend Juugo. Because if it's not because of them. your now dead". Sasuke tells angrily and walked out angrily

Until when he go outside to take out his bad temper. he saw Saten and Tenten playing and he regrets. he thinks that "I'm here in Konoha because of revenging my brother itachi and I've come to destroy this place. I'm an avenger". and he get's angry and never mind her daughter and Tenten

While in Tenten's place came Gai and Rock Lee crying.. and Tenten got shocked

"Oh forgive me Gai sensie! someone shave my eyebrows and I'm not like you anymore". Lee is crying soo much in front of Gai telling it

Until Gai get a blade on his pocket while his crying too

Tenten shouted "what are you doing Gai Sensie!!".

Until Gai shaved all his eyebrows and Saten and Tenten got fully shocked

"Oh Gai sensie! you're the best!". Rock Lee's shouting with tears of joy and they hug each other and go happily

Saten started to talk "mommy! is that you're real team. are they retarded".

"yes my dear! don't look at them!". Tenten with her daughter go

When Naruto is walking with Ino and they are very sweet feeding each other some peach fruits. Shikamaru came carrying Temari

Temari's hair became long which made her more beautiful without her old hairdo and had a red lipstick same as Kurenai and her outfit not changes except for the shirt that became long sleeve

Shikamaru then made a mustache same as his past dead sensie Asuma and he also stop making tie with his hair. instead, he just lay it down that made him more good looking matured man and his outfits became sleeveless. just imagine the outfit of his dad without shirt's inside

When they see Naruto and Ino. Shikamaru look at Ino full of regreting and Jelous

"hey Ino! it's long time, you're still beautiful". Shiakamaru say's and blushed

"Hey Shikamaru! why are you still carrying Temari! put her down". Naruto said

"No! no! no!". Temari shouted

"This is his punishment! because he doesn't do the household course last night". Temari added

Ino looked at Shikamaru with full of concern

TO BE CONTINUED AGAIN!!


End file.
